1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging device configured to take an image in a predetermined imaging area with a camera unit and displaying the camera-taken image on a display unit.
2. Related Art
In general application of imaging devices, an image in a predetermined imaging area, for example, an imaging object placed on a table, is taken with an internal camera of a camera unit and is displayed on a display unit. This application enables the user of the imaging device to give a presentation while conveniently checking the conditions of the camera-taken image, thus improving the usability of the imaging device. One proposed technique for the imaging device displays command options on the display unit to allow the user's selection of desired commands and sets an image input source and an image output destination in response to the user's selection. Such technique of setting the image input source and the image output destination by selection of commands is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-120374.
The major application of such imaging devices is presentations given with images shown to the audience. Some presentation techniques are required for effective image display. The imaging objects of camera units cover a wide range from two-dimensional sheet materials to three-dimensional solid materials. The settings of the image input source and the image output destination are thus rather insufficient as the command-based device settings. Increasing the number of displayed commands has some effect but is still not sufficient, since the limited size of the screen of a built-in display unit of the imaging device results in the limited number and size of displayed commands.